The Chronicles Of Raihya A Legend Returns
by Twilightwalkerx
Summary: A dedication one of my friends who taught me everything about the game and helped me go far before she herself left as well as the welcoming to her oncoming return. A Final Fantasy XI tale.
1. Prologue Legendary Soldiers of Old

**The winds of age swept eagerly across the landscape of the huge mountain ****range, one of which spread a span of hundreds of miles. Even through the ****snow which caressed the icy faces of the monoliths, the beauty of old still ****shone subtly through, enhanced by what little sunlight could seep through ****the thick clouds hanging barely above in the skies. Yet as any foul wound ****would leave an irremovable scar, so did the history of this world lay upon ****all lands, up to even the highest peaks of these mountains, whose beauty ****could not but slightly dampen the signs of ages past.**

**A great battle had once taken place here, as many battles did erupt across ****the mortal world during that time of destruction. Warring nations collided, ****eager to only better themselves and seek out indirect destruction of ****supposed allies. The elves, the humans, the tarutarus, and all other ****creatures; lived and thrived off of arrogance and misfortune. Only a few ****adventurers, misguided as they were, could see the world for what it was, ****and their companions for what they did.**

**What is past shall forever remain in the past, yet scarcely should it be ****forgotten. This is what defined the journey of two weary travelers, scaling ****the might of the mountain and bearing the anger of nature on their ****intrusion.**

**Eventually, the two slowly came to a halt, the winds dying down in this ****small but flattened area, the snow softly falling over this quiet ground, ****and the winds howling outside the boundaries, working as a soft shield ****would. Within this circle, there stood a single stone block, twice as tall ****and three times as wide as the larger traveler, who slowly moved towards it ****before falling to his knees in respect.**

**This elder, a human and the elder of the two travelers, had a slight ****companion as well. Besides him formed a curious shape, one of a miniscule ****dragon, its hide a silvery blue sheen in the peculiar light. Its master and ****friend was a man of knowledge and old experiences, yet continuously stood **

**strong in the face of any that dared come his way. His face was bearded, ****though neatly trimmed, and was colored a strong auburn, though the tips ****seemed slightly to fade and give way to gray. Wrinkles lined the edges of ****his eyes, which stayed in one continuous contemplative stare, no matter what ****the turn.**

**The younger, in turn, was also a human, though his ears came to a point in a ****strange fashion, and his frame much thinner than the elder's own. His long ****white hair was pulled back, tied away from his features, giving way to the ****hint of a prominent blood line. Surely then it would be clear as day to even ****the thickest of strangers, that this boy was nothing more than a half elf**

**"What is this place?" The younger companion started, unsure if this was ****where their pilgrimage should end so abruptly.**

**"This..." the elder motioned towards the statue, "is what I have traveled ****for nearly a century to discover... or should I say, rediscover." The ****elder's lips pursed together in a grim, saddened smile. Much, much pain was ****there in his past, and remorse that would not leave him at times and ****memories.**

**"But Sir Duler, this is only a stone..."**

**The elder, by the name of Duler, shook slightly at his student's slight ****ignorance. Yet, his patience prevailed, reasoning that his student was not ****as learned yet, and no where near experienced as he. Perhaps, it would stay ****that way. 'I pray the evils may never come again to this torn land...' Duler ****murmured, unheard to his young partner.**

**Slowly, the knight rose, his Dragonkin companion nudging the side of his ****leg. Duler smiled softly as he bowed his head, murmuring the prayer of an ****ancient order long created before him. The winds that howled outside the ****boundaries of this single room seemed to cave inward, shaking the stone and ****earth upon which it stood. As quickly as the event came, however, it soon ****went away.**

**The stone no longer a block, but now an intricately carved statue depicting ****three strange people, what one would have thought an unlikely trio.**

**To the left, and a bit away from the other two, sat with a contemplative, ****and seemingly saddened expression, a young woman with short hair, combed ****neatly to one side and draping over her shoulder's front. Across her lap **

**laid a creature's head, similar to that of the dragonkin that stood beside ****Duler now, it obviously sleeping besides her. A gloved hand rested gently on ****the creature's head, her eyes blank and staring forward. Her armor was ****intricate and detailed, yet the cold stone showed no hint of the true color ****of the traditional purple.**

**The younger traveler gasped in acknowledgement, the old stories and legends ****becoming strangely true to him.**

**"Raihya, one of the few accepted into the Dragoon Knight order of the ****past..." He whispered, yet heard clearly to his elder. Duler laughed ****quietly, his eyes studying the other two in the sculpture.**

**At the very right stood a young man, his otherwise unruly hair kept under a ****Minstrel's cap, his body seemingly frozen in place, yet still swayed to the ****music his gloved hands brought from the delicately carved harp that he ****seemed to hold. His eyes were closed, and he wore the attire of any esteemed ****Bard of that time.**

**Duler motioned to the Bard, and turned to his partner, "And this man, do you ****recognize him as well?"**

**It took only a moment's thought before the younger nodded, and recited an ****old tune.**

**"Through virtues to pass and still be done,**

**Through hearts of old and lives of one,**

**The sweet songs of mystic age,"**

**Forever did this kind soul play..." The younger trailed off, where the elder ****finished.**

**"Through battles of lost, and battles won;**

**Strengthen the minds of man and son,**

**Though echoing silently in this haven,**

**None to be forgotten, the humble Loryn"**

**"Bards... bards still sing of a mysterious minstrel who never failed to ****stray away from the continuous bustle that all other minstrels are so at ****home with. So peculiar was he, till the very end..."**

**Duler smiled at his student's regained intelligence, nodding at the previous ****statement.**

**Again, Duler turned to gaze upon the sculptures, now examining the center ****image. It was of his friend, his companion. The stone knight stood tall, his ****sword held straight, the tip pointed to the heavens, and his shield at his ****side. His hair was tied as an old order would, back and out of way, short as ****it was. His brows were knit, as though in quiet concentration, and his legs ****slightly apart and ready to thrust himself head first into battle.**

**"And he, my student, is Lord Varana." Duler spoke quietly, afraid that his ****voice may waver due to the memories long passed. He motioned for his student ****to sit, and he soon joined him upon the snow covered ground.**

**"How did they come to be? Or cease to remain?" His student asked, unaware of ****the bluntness of his very question. Duler merely encompassed himself in his ****memories, attempting to choose a correct path for which to tell his stories ****as he could rightly remember.**

**"Mmm... The long war had begun, and pushed on for many years. Even after ****this long time, the damages of war felt throughout the realm, the fighting ****never ceased. It was the Dragoon Knight, so accustomed to appearing and ****disappearing as she saw fit, slowly began to distance herself from her two ****closest companions. Though she was foolish, the other two sought, ****indirectly, to bring her back with the softest of notions. But, as Raihya ****had silently predicted and dreaded, so she had put in motion further than ****what she sensed before her drift. These three friends, the closest than any ****could come to imagine, would slowly tear away from each other."**

**Duler exhaled softly, sadly. "It was Lord Varana whom suffered greatly from ****this." He paused, glancing at his student, who questioned him with his unsure ****gaze. **

**"Why you ask me ever so quietly... Raihya had been accustomed to continuous ****hurt, torture that she had inflicted to herself over the years with her ****studies, as well as her confines to solitude for many hours. Friendship, she ****never sought, and it was friendship that came to her. In some ways, the ****Minstrel Loryn was similar to the dragoon, though his emotions were much ****more open and much less cold. It was Lord Varana who sought the help and ****stability that only true friendship could offer.**

**"Try as he might, though, the bonds of their friendships, forged over years ****of fighting alongside one another, they had slowly begun to tear from time ****and differences so evident, yet had never been observed in the year before.**

**It was Varana who watched and waved good bye silently as his two companions ****rode off, together, bidding him farewell. It was he who watched the two ****ride, and eventually separate from each other in the far distance."**

**The student nodded to this short tale, the ending one of personal pain and ****misery. "And this sculpture..? How did it come to be?"**

**To this, Duler merely smiled sadly, turning towards the sculpture. His hands ****ran over the cool stone, drinking in the intricate patterns that seemed to ****bring the stone to life.**

**"This was a gift from beloved friend to beloved friend. It was during the ****midst of the second rebellion, where they stood apart yet close. The artist ****in question was able to capture that moment in time, so long ago. Raihya, ****ever silently remorseful; Loryn whom danced and created music to move even ****his greatest troubles a-sway; and Varana, his faith ever helping him to rise ****time and time again."**

**To this, the younger traveler nodded, understanding. "Many more statues, ****many more monoliths litter this mountain side. Perhaps we are to find ****another..."**

**Duler merely waved his head, speaking quietly to his one companion and pet ****dragon kin, urging them to rise and gather materials for the journey ahead.**

**As the two left, Duler, old friend of the three and the last remaining ****Dragoon Knight of his era, turned to the statue. He shook his head, and walked off, ****alone again.**


	2. The Beginning

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Disclaimer_**

_This is a fanfic dedicated to my irl friend Isabelle who taught me everything I knew when I first entered Final Fantasy XI. She was a proud Dragoon on Seraph Server by the name of Raihya and many knew of her name; all speaking highly of her. Sadly, as it happens with many of the higher level players, the game has a tendancy to become frustrating. The problems of S.E., the gilsellers, the loss of other friends and more end up stacking upon the minds of those who have come so far. And ultimately, many end up leaving the game for good._

_The first part of this was originally written by Rai herself which I later editted and changed certain things around. More recently I continued the story onward after the heartwarming news that she would be making her return to the world of Seraph once again and rejoining my character; SephirothXX, in causing merry chaos. b_

_This is a tribute to you Rai, for all your accomplishments and having taught me so much, enabling me to become what I have on seraph: An Accomplished Dragoon Knight and Summoner._

_I hope you all enjoy_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Several years would pass in Vanadiel and many events would shake the fragile world over. The discovery of Ziliart that still walked among the living, the return of the fabled Crystal Warriors of legend, the rising of Bahamut – Wyrm King of the Sky and one of the greatest Terrestrial Avatars, Al'teau – the lost capitol of the ancients hidden in the realm of Lumoria seeing the light of day once again after thousands of years, and many more would change the face of the world. Great battles would be held and new warriors forged amidst the chaos. The great Kyoken would, in time, disappear from the known realms just as comrades of his time such as Raihya Loryn and Varana had done before and statues to honor their achievements would join hers and many others on the cliffs of Blueblade Fell. Following the arrival of Tenzen and his blade enchanted with the essence of Phoenix, the avatar of Rebirth, the ancient empire of Aht Urhgan would once again make its' presence known to the world. The world was indeed a different place than it once was. But this did not mean that the ways of old had been forgotten. That the sacrifices of the greatest warriors were something that would be regarded as a myth. No, there were still those who honor and protect the ways of their predecessors as well as their memory. They continued to keep the piece in the regions; some in the great battlefields while other silently in the shadows of the walls of the great nations as it has always been done since the cities of the children of the mothercrystal first rose up. After all, Vanadiel is, was, and would always be a land where history and memories always reappeared to take it place in the lives and destiny of the lands ruled by the unseen spirits and terrestrial beings. And that brings us back to the lands where the Tavanizia Marquisate lied hidden for years after the great war in the lands of the Grand Duche of Jueno. Back to where the statues had laid hidden in safe seclusion until now… **_

"**It's been a long time… hasn't it Azure?"**

**The young wyvern murmured in accent to his friend and master as they made their ascent up the steep cliffs of Blueblade Fell. The wind whipped at his light brown hair which tied at the back of his neck into a ponytail that went under his helm. The climb was night easy for his partner as, like all Humes, he had no natural wings to fly with and rarely sought to dawn a hybrid set. This climb, however, was important to the both of them. There was no way Sephiroth XX; recognized as one of the true avatars of the Mother crystals descendants; would stop till his goal was met.**

**_He's come a long way, she'd be proud._ Azure thought silent as he gazed warmly at the young man and it was true. Long ago when he had come of age, Sephi took to the wilderness of Vanadiel as a simple warrior in South Gustaberg. Over time he grew stronger, touring the various areas of the world. Seldom did he return to his home nation of Bastok unless he was called upon to defend it from the Beastmen hordes or be one of the nations representatives in the international summits.**

**It was these very travels that gave him his skills and made his name known across 3 empires and all the nations of the world. In his search to uncover the history about dragons and the legendary dragon knights of old, he came across a rarity hidden deep in the Maze of Shakrami; a newborn wyvern egg as well as a Dark Dragoon trying to harness its' powers for his own. In saving that Wyverns life and, with the former Dragon slayer Rahals' help, defeating the dread dragon that had posses the dragon with the cursed seal, Sephiroth himself ended up bonding with the young wyvern he would later named azure through the Holy Crest of Destiny, becoming a new age dragoon. Later, finding the ruby shard of the great terrestrial avatar Carbuncle and solving its; puzzle of restoring the avatar to full power, he next gained the power to summon avatars and the elemental spirits that have granted him their powers. One by one, the ancient ones submitted to his power and skill including the legendary Terrestrial avatars Fenrir and Diabolos. His search for 10th avatar which the world hadn't seen for millennia except through the blade of the samurai of the east, Tenzen, lead him to the Empire of Aht Urhgan. There, in the shadows of the cities hidden passages, he learned the ancient art of the Immortal Sentinels of harnessing the powers of the creatures of nature to use at any time in order to protect ones ninja way, the ancient art of the Blue Mage.**

**As a Dragoon, the Shadow Lord and many Notorious Monsters fell to his lance and his eternal companion azure. As a Summoner; the Ziliart Princes, the four gods of Tu'lia and their master Kirin, Ultima & Omega Weapon, The Crystal Warriors of legend, and the Twilight God Promithia who could be said to be Altana's balancing power, had all met their ends. And as a Blue Mage, who knew what lied ahead. But before they could go on, he knew he had to return to where it all had originally began from the four nations. To the hidden shrine where commemorative statues of the worlds greatest warriors were held after they had departed from this world. Before he could continue his journeys into the dark chaotic world of Dynamis to save Ragorims' soul , he had to return and say thank you to his mentor and departed friends: The Wyvern Lhune and The Legendary Dragoon Knight Raihya. **

**Suddenly Sephiroth's dragonkin companion shifted his gaze to the top of the ****cliffside in a glare, his fangs bared for the entire world to see as a low growl escaped his lips. "Azure?" Looking from his companion to the top of the mountainside with deep brown eye radiating of vitality, he had a feeling it could only be one thing. Beastmen. Without a second thought, he removed his lance from his back and plunged it into the rocks hard surface. Using it as a spring, he propelled his self up through the air; making sure to pull the lance with him as he took flight. Jumping from ledge to ledge, he reached the first level on the summit, the Drachen Armor of the Dragoons shimmering ethereally in the misted light. Before him, only disaster laid before him. Shattered stones lay all over the ground before him. In the rock face, burning and desecrated holes were all that remained of the once proud statues of warriors of the world that had earned a name for themselves and had long since passed away. **

"**Who could of... what's this?" Looking to a segment of armor that laid on the ground amongst some of the stone fragments he recognized at once. "Fomors. They must have moved into the area... No… Raihya!" Dropping the armor without a second thought, he ran up the path lance in hand. "I won't let them hurt you, I swear it." Up the path, he found the first sect of them, avidly destroying the statues as they came across them. As he approached a few took notice and charged at him with weapons bared and eyes radiating of hatred.**

"**Get out of my way you bastards!" Slicing through them, he wouldn't be distracted from his goal. Raihya's statue was at the upper levels. He would not let them lay a hand on her as long as he had breath in his body. The commotion attracted the attention of other fomor who at once gathered together to fight off their unwanted guest. Arrows and spells rained down but to no avail. Blocking them with his lance, Sephiroth lunged from one to another as Azure cleared paths for him with his elemental breath attacks. Rising into the air he cut through the Ninja's that were running down the mountain sides one after another and ran up the way they had came. **

**Storms of lightning and stone rained down upon his path as the shadows of black mages used their most powerful spells in attempts to knock him down to his demise. From under his feet the ground shifted and rose into the air. Out of nowhere through the chaos a Fomor Dragoon appeared and lunged itself against him, knocking him down towards the waters bellow and forcing him to drop his lance against the cliffs. **

"**Azure! Keep going, Protect Rai," he shouted as he did battle with the dark dragoon. Sending him careening into an incoming lightning bolt which was targeted for him, Sephiroth closed his eyes and made hand signs in quick succession, concentrating the energies from within him. Far below on the surface of the water a dark runic portal took shape; the waves swirling quickly around it as it built up strength. His whole body was aglow, the very armor of the dragoon knight shifting shape on his body as if alive; a molten symbiote bending to his will. The Drachen Armor disappearing and forming a White Jitsu with black scaled armor for pads and armor cover – the sacred Yingyang Robe of the elite masters of nature. The legging and boots growing lighter and darker till they were a marine blue. And finally the helmet of the dragoon knight turning into nothing more than a simple straw hat. No longer was he dawning the apparel of the ancient order of dragoons. As his body continued to shine with that immaculate light, he had transformed. He had become a Summoner once more.**

**In a surge of dew, the waves erupted toward the sky and the Dark Avatar Master of Dreams and the Realm of Dynamis, Diabolos, rose through the sky and grabbed Sephiroth as he continued ascending toward the place where the warrior had originally fallen. As they passed the fallen Rune lance, Sephiroth grabbed it and held it stead fast at his side; ready to strike at the first opportunity. **

**Reaching the 3rd tier, he saw Azure in the midst of battling 5 fomor at once. Lunging off of Diabolos, he twirled the lance above his head and slashed the earth in front of Azure, causing an explosion which destroyed the fomor closest to his pet Wyvern. Thrusting from one to another he plowed through his adversaries till on the horizon, shining from behind the rubble as if a symbol of the gods, stood Raihya and Lhunes statues, completely unharmed for the moment. Three samurai shadows were dashing towards it, katanas' raised to strike. "Diabolos, Nether Blast! Don't let anything touch Rai!" A dark wind whipped the air as the avatar summoned his strength into a sphere of shadow energy before launching the attack in front of the fomors, completely wiping them out. From the shadows, more and more fomor appeared, closing in on the statue. They were completely surrounded but the dark horde but showed no sign of surrender. It would be the fomor or them.**

**Jumping into the mass of darkness his spear flew through the air, his body twisting in every direction as if he were an exotic dancer of swords. Lodging the base into the fertile soil he pushed himself into the air knocking the approaching katana into the head of another fomor behind, then quickly shifted his weapon from the ground in 4 successive arcs around his form warding off the oncoming arrows and slicing the ones that rose in the air after him in pieces. Azure's tail flailed back and forth, repelling spells with his magically endowed skin; flames as potent as molten lava spewing from his mouthy and incinerating the ground and anything in it's way. Diabolos' claw piercing through the bodies of fomors left and right as thunder rained down around him. They we're fighting admirably but they we're vastly outnumbered… It seemed the battle was drawing to a close.**

"**Azure, Diabolos, get out of here while you still can. There is no reason you must fall here too. I will keep fighting to the end. I won't let them harm her, not while I still breathe." Said the warrior holding his side, breathing heavily as he never took his eyes off all the foes he could manage to keep in his line of site. Azure moved closer to him and nuzzled his side gently, his way of saying _I won't leave you, not now, not ever. We are going to see this through to the end._**

"**Your sentiment is appreciated mortal," said the avatar with a hint of humor in his voice "but I can not truly ever die. And there is no way the lord of Dynamis will ever been seen as a coward for running from a battle. Especially not from these ridiculous puppets that try so desperately to imitate a life no longer their own. Run if you wish, but I will destroy them all."**

"**Heh, I should have expected no less." Turning to gaze swiftly at the statue then back to the battlefield, Sephiroth spoke very softly his voice holding a trace of longing. "I won't let anything happen to the two of you. You've done so much for me in the time we have met, and there is no way in my eyes I can ever full repay you. This is the least I could do for you now. Even if all that this battle earns is my blood splattered upon this earth so be it. I kept my promise and became one of the strongest Dragoons in your memory. I just wish… you could be here to see it all…" At that moment a group of fomor tarutaru finished casting one of the most ancient of magics, Meteor. The ground shook violently as it approached the very earth being torn into the sky and falling back as nothing more than ash. This would be the deciding moment.**

"**This is it! Diabolos, Azure, together! Nether Blast and your strongest Ice Breath!" The powers collided in mid air, lightning raining down as the energies clashed for dominance. The other fomors that were not instantly killed from the erratic energy backed up close to the tarutarus, shielding them as they continued to focus their magic. Slowly, the forces were moving close and closer towards Sephiroth and allies, the stones surrounding Raihya's statue beginning to corrode and fade to nothingness.**

"**No! Don't give in! We can do this! Gate of Tartarus!" Thrusting his polearm into the ground he focused on its crystal core and used it as he would one of his elemental staves; harnessing the power that remained within him to open a gate of pure darkness, fusing its energy with Azure and Diabolos. It slowed the descent of Meteor but it wasn't enough to stop it. "We have to do this!" Yet, even as he spoke these words he fell to one knee, the strain of keeping the portal of darkness open as well as his link to Azure & Diabolos beyond measure. There were multiple reasons it was long since unheard of for any one person to control to multiple entities of nature at once. Silently, Sephiroth prayed to the unseen forces of Vanadiel. **

**_Rai… Lhune… please… give me the strength I need to do this. I don't want to loose you both again. I know you always with me. Help us win this fight._**

**No sooner were the thoughts echoed into the wind did the cliff face shake violently. A large amount of holy energy seemed to be gathering into the very cliff itself! Cracks appeared in the space where Lhune was carved so expertly, a seven colored aura seeping through and radiating from on to the weakening warrior. **

"**What's going on!" He could not afford to turn his back on the struggle lest he loose control over the gate completely but he could see the aura radiating from behind him and feel it washing over his form, his power returning to him. Then suddenly, a second stream of ice, a mirror to azures but even stronger, shot out from over his shoulder and into the clashing powers, helping to slowly push it back. Moving slowly into view on his right shoulder, radiating the symbol of the holy wyverns, was Lhune, just as he had remembered her.**

"**Lhune? But how..." His words were cut off as he felt Lhune inside his mind, communicating with him just as Azure often did. The message was simple and clear. _I'm here to help, to answer your wish. Now, let's finish this once and for all!_**

**Nodding in ascent, and feeling his strength renewed at the presence of one of his companions, he summoned all his power into one final summoning.**

**A howl that pierced the blackest of nights announced his presence before he moved into view. Fenrir, the avatar of the Dark Moon. "This is it, everyone, give it everything you've got! Take This! My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! Astral Flow!" Sephiroth's aura erupted from around him and surrounded each avatar and Wyvern. Each gathering the energy inside for one final attack.**

"**Everybody, Release!" Two Twin Ice Breaths pierced the sky; surround Diabolos' ultimate attack, Ruinous Omen. Fenrir's Ultimate, Howling Moon, took shape within the others; forming a seemingly dark version of meteor on its own. And finally, the with the Gate of Tartarus open, the darkness burst, exploding forth from the gate and; with the aid of the other unison attacks, broke through meteor as if it nothing. The shear force of power tore through the ground, taking up all the fomor gathered together with it, and rose into the sky before causing an explosion that would clearly be visible all through out much of Vanadiel. The battle had been won. The remaining statues of the worlds honorable departed warriors were safe once again to rest in peace.**

**Sephiroth fell to his knees completely drained to the point of exhaustion. Realizing they were no longer needed at this moment, Fenrir and Diabolos departed back to their realms until they were once again called upon. Affectionately, both Lhune and Azure landed along aside the young hume and nuzzled him. **

"**Azure, you did a wonderful job. Thank you so much my friend." Smiling warmly, he pet the wyvern and rubbed under its chin before turning his attention to Lhune with a perked eyebrow. "And you… how did you get here miss?" Chuckling to himself he pattern the female wyvern as warmly as he had done with his own. "Thank you for coming to help me, though I am lost as to which power has allowed you to do so." Stretching out her wings, Lhune rose into the air and used a Healing Breath of the weary pair, restoring some of their energy and cleansing them of their wounds. Motioning them to follow her, she glided back towards the statue of Raihya in which she was one incased. **

**Upon arriving, he saw that the only figure left in the face of the cliff was Raihya. Smiling to himself, he placed his lance before her figure and went down to one knee. Mimicking his counterparts actions, Azure landed on the ground and gazed silently at his friends. The four of them have been reunited at long last.**

"**It's been such a long time my old friend. And yet… it feels like you just left. I miss you so much Rai." Raising his gaze to meet her eternal eyes, he stared at her for a moment. To him, it felt like she was really here though he couldn't explain it. He knew she was long since gone, but then again, he's come back from the beyond before himself. "It may have taken me some time but I kept my promise. Azure and I have become a strong team. One that can even rival you and Lhune." With a chuckle he look to Lhune and smiled warmly. "No offense intended." Lhune looked him in the eyes and gave one of those mysterious smiles that aren't seen, but feel in the heart. He knew she understood what he had meant.**

"**I've seen the much of Vanadiel in your absence. Learning everywhere I went and never ceasing to work hard towards my dreams. The nations across the world know my name as do the beastmen," he added with a satisfied grin. "The shadow Lord, Ziliart, Crystal Warriors, and Promithia; the twilight god who could be said to be Altana's balance, have all fell to me in my quest to test my strength and become as great as a warrior as you. I have many friends and many allies, but you and Lhune were among my dearest. I just hope that wherever you are, you are safe and happy. I'll see you around Rai. You're always with me, in my heart."**

**As he rose, he picked up his lance and replaced it upon his back. "Lhune, if you desire your more then welcome to come with us for as long as you like if you can not return to your slumber or just don't desire it yet. A lot has changed and I'm sure you'd love the sights." He began to walk down the path heading down the mountain side; Azure flying by his side, when a bright light came from behind him and a warmth washed over him that he hadn't felt for what had been years now. He remembered it all too well… It was Raihya's touch. The warmth he had felt when he gave her a hug the very last time before she would met her end in that battlefield. The very last time he ever saw her again. He stood still in paralysis from the total shock, unbelieving this feeling could be real. Wanting to desperately to believe she was next to him right now but wondering if it was no more than wishful thinking, an idle reoccurring fantasy. Swiftly he spun on his heels, having to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light that was radiating from the cliff; feeling Azure and Lhune both at his side. Then, as suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished into the sky and over the cliffs of Blueblade Fell. The orb shoot over the waters indistinctly in the direction of the capitol cities of Bastok and Sand'oria.**

"**What was that? I hope it didn't harm... oh my god!" The sight that he beheld now caused him to nearly loose his balance and fall down the slope. The statue of Raihya wasn't destroyed, but it was gone all together! The stone surface looked like it had never been touched at all but he had clearly seen Rai there earlier and the other times he had visited the spot. As if he was stricken blind, Sephiroth touched the cliff face thoroughly, examining each spot as if someone was playing a trick on him. "I don't get it. She was right here just a moment ago. What does this mean... hmm? What's wrong Lhune?" **

**Lhune suddenly couldn't keep still for anything. Her gaze was locked in the direction the orb of light had traveled and she was making soft whines of joy and longing. Azures attention locked in the same direction though the wyvern, like his master, was unsure what he was sensing. Without any indication as to why Lhune nuzzled her head softly against Azure's before rising off the ground and doing the same to Sephiroth. _See you soon my friends._ Her thoughts echoed in the warriors' mind as she took off over the oceans giving chase to the light that had caused Raihyas' statue to disappear. Just like that, they were alone once more.**

**_What do you think it means? _Azure took to the air and hovered next to his master; gazing over the distance and watching the last traces of Lhune disappear. Looking back from the horizon towards the Grand Duche of Jueno, he turned his back with a smile and started walking to Tavanizia Safehold. "Oh I think I know Azure. I think we both know all to well. There is only one thing than could make Lhune that happy and that feeling of warmth… Only one person could ever bring that particular memory back after all this time."**

_**You mean?**_

"**Oh yes… Let's hurry to the Safehold. We should get some rest and stock up on supplies as well. After all, Raihya has finally returned and once we find her, we're going to cause a merry hell for the Beastmen, Jueno, and after she first gets there, The Empire of Aht Urhgan." Grinning softly he added "Rai would allow no less."**

_**And so the story of a legend begins anew once again… **_

_**The end of an end, and the beginning of a new era…**_


End file.
